


Heart To Heart

by C4ybaby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Crush, Consent Issues, Domestic Discipline, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, First Crush, First Time, Hurt Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), I see you sinning!, Identity Issues, Jealous, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Older Man/Younger Man, Pseudo-Incest, Self-cest, Sharing a Bed, Teen Crush, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timeline What Timeline, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts) Being an Asshole, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: These memories aren't 'his' these memories are mine. Master won't abandon you, you're the real one.You're the real one.orVanitas and Ven have so many issues and Xehanort dumps his apprentices (problems) on Eraqus until they are sorted out.Canon Divergent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cws for chapter:  
> Description of Pain.  
> Description of death.  
> Brief canon character death.

**"You're The Real One."**

Vanitas remembered the first time he saw Ven after they were separated. It had been approximately a week. The boy was been bound, and wrapped in a thin fabric, most likely a sheet, from the lounge. Vanitas remembered the excitement of running up to the boy, and introducing himself. "Hey! I'm Vanitas. You're Ventus aren't you?" The confusion set in quicker than the excitement. He turned to Master Xehanort, promptly tugging at the man's coat.

"Why isn't he responding?" The Master doesn't respond for some time. When he does respond it's nothing, but a quick shrug. Vanitas pressed his lips together, and turned back to Ven. He wasn't waking up from his sleep. Ven look like a doll. Motionless.

Master Xehanort wasn't very happy with that. The man did not treat Ventus with the least bit of care that first day, he manhandled the comatose blonde with irritation clearly displayed on is face.Vanitas remembered sneaking up to the loaf to keep Ven company. He would reach up to pet the cheek of the boy with careful precision.

But then stop just, before he made contact.

The boy, Ven, looked so broken, and weak in that bundle of white. The boy was off colour. His skin was grey with blue undertones. He looked rough. Almost undead with that cool hue to his skin. Dead and alone. The worst possible combination. Just as Vanitas got the courage to walk away; he felt sharp, protruding, pain course through him. Vanitas shook Ventus, waiting for a response. Did he feel too?

"Hey!" Vanitas exclaimed worriedly, "Hey! Wake up!" Was his other half going to die? If Ven died, what would happen to Vanitas? This was his body! If his body died Would it be lost forever? Vanitas grits his teeth, raising his hand back, Vanitas prepared to strike the boy awake. Before the hit could actually connect to the youth's soft face, his hand is away from the stilled blonde. Vanitas looks up, and sees his master. The man is mildly irritated. He doesn't speak, only observes Vanitas' interesting (to say the least) behaviour.

"What will happen to him Master?" Vanitas queries. The man patted the boy dutifully on the shoulder, before turning toward Ventus once more. "What are you planning to do with him?" Vanitas follows the man downstairs. where a wind blows the castle doors slightly ajar.

"I will give him a proper place to die. At my homelands Destiny Islands, I expect this place cleaned for my return." Vanitas opens his mouth to say something, but the man waves his hand and walks straight through the dark void that appears. "Be good." Vanitas's legs buckle, and he holds his hand out in desperation.

"Wait, take me with you!" No one responded, and the void of darkness closed before Vanitas could jump through.

The masked boy screams in frustration.

~•~•~

The windows are wiped.

The foyer is dusted.

The sheets are washed.

And the kitchen is cleared up.

Vanitas takes in the view of his handy work with pride. The floor was so clean. That Vanitas could see his reflection! The masked boy curiously leaned down and touched the floor right where his mask was. With no hesitation the boy pulls the mask off, and is greeted with a hellish sight.

He screams, and turns around to greet the monster behind him--- There is no monster to greet. Vanitas turns back to his reflection, in horror. His eyes weren't crystal blue like Ven's, his skin wasn't soft and leathery like Ven's, he didn't have a nose like Ven, he didn't have hair like Ven... _He wasn't like Ven._

_That made him angry._

A familiar emotion bubbled forth, but Vanitas ignored it long enough to put the helmet back on, and explore the rooms upstairs, which for the most part Vanitas had stayed clear of. Instead awaiting his Master's return by the foyer. The boy was curious, as to what was upstairs though. When he walked up the stairs they creaked underneath his weight. He looked up at the childishness of Ven's chamber door just down the corridor.  The door was styled with decorative embellishments spelling V- E - N.

Vanitas opened the door and was quickly greeted by small trinkets and other items. With one over sized bed pushed into the corner. A chest and a dresser were all adjacent to the bed and a small, colorful yet overly fluffy rug greeted Vanitas by the door.  The boy walks to the bed, he lays down on it's soft cushioning. Maybe because he's curious as to what it felt like, or he was just tired.

Either way, Vanitas quickly falls asleep.

~•~•~

He wakes up to extreme pain. The type of pain, you don't wish on anyone. It's a gut wrenching pain, that makes Vanitas _scream_ in agony. Was this what dying felt like? If so, does this mean Ven is dead? The question leaves a foul taste on Vanitas's tongue.  His face burned, like fire had just been thrown on his face. It burned so badly that Vanitas had to grip his mask and throw it across the room. It lands with a solid thump.

Vanitas runs to the restroom and leans over the sink to study his reflection. It takes several seconds to take the humanoid face into account. That unfamiliar feeling comes back. Vanitas grips the basin in rage. It was _a_ face, just not _his_ face.

"Is this a joke?" Vanitas' voice wavers. Disgusted by his facial features, He smashes the mirror over, and over again watching as his knuckles ooze red blood. He can't control this awkward tendency to hurt something.  "That's not my face!" Vanitas cries out. He holds his head in his hands, and he remains like this, until he hears the sound of his Master calling him.

Vanitas is quick to jump to his feet and rush down the flight of creaky and otherwise broken stairs. It was almost like a sense of Dejá vū to the youth. A vague image of Ventus rushing downstairs to greet Master Xehanort after a long day replayed in his mind.

_These aren't 'his' memories... These are mine._

"Master? Your back!" Vanitas chirped, only to lose his zest when Ventus' glazed over eyes flickered over to him. The boy looks between the two, back and forth, back an forth. "Master, why is he still...Still... _Alive?_ " Master Xehanort reluctantly reroutes his eyes to Vanitas. He looks at the boy's new form. Taking in the darkened hair, sharp jawline and most striking of amber eyes. The man sighs through his nose, as he drags his finger across the surface of the walls. He found no dust.

        "Looks like he isn't going to die. isn't that great?" The man sounds apathetic. Vanitas can feel his heart drop to his stomach, his eyes narrow at the bundle of white, and tuff of blonde hair. Something inside of him shattered and died. He let's that unfimiliar emotion fuel him. He channels it into energy, and summons his Keyblade Wayward Wind.

 Vanitas brings an attack down on the defenseless boy without any mercy. Master Xehanort blocks the attack. It doesn't deal any damage that could be fatal. Xehanirt lectures Vanitas, his glare is sharp. "What is going through your head boy?"

        "Move!" Vanitas commanded. The man does not move. He refuses to. This only prompts Vanitas to revolt against his master further, he turns the blade toward Xehanort with an ugly expression of betrayal etched on his face.  "Now! Move right now! I'm going to kill him myself" When the man doesn't budge Vanitas released a spur of uproarious rage. It grew and formed into a large creature. It grew and grew, until even even Vanitas backs away from his creation in fear. _I_ _made that?_

 _**Yes** _ _..._

The first personification of Vanitas' negative emotions is rage. Unburdened, unrestrained, pure---- Rage.

Xehanort makes quick work of the creature, it turns into dust and every drop of rage that embodied it's being flows back to it's orgin. Vanitas.  The boy withers in pain, gripping the sides of his head in confusion, as a new spur of anger flows directly **out** of him. The boy attempts to raise his Keyblade once again, but the elderly Master pats Vanitas on the head. It was cynical, and unwarm, but it was enough to pull Vanitas from whatever trance he was in. The grip on Vanitas' blade grows limp. The master kneels to Vanitas's eye level. The boy looks away.

_Master is mad with you again._

_He leans down and meets you eye to eye. His weighted golden glare ushers you into silence. He knows you're lying, you're grip on your arm increases until you nails draw blood, even then you refuse to let go._

" _v̸̡̢̙͚͎̻̊͌̇̍̓ͧ̃͒̕͠e̟̬̘̭̥͌́ͤ̌̃ͥ̒ͥ̽̃̌ͬ̎̂̂̍̐̇̈ň̷̵̨̛̼͔̞̠̰̦̖̘̰̤̳̙̖̯͎̤̖̻͂͢ͅt̠̝͇͕ͫ̽ͬͥ̄u̴̶̸̧̧̨̧̨̨̨͈̳̫͇̯̫͎̗͍ͣ̕͡͠s̀̓͑͂ͭ̈́̊_ _"_

 

        "Why fight him now? When he's weak, and when the time has come. You two will battle... But only when the time has come." The man sighs and waves his hand to dismiss the teen.  "Take the neophyte to his room, and return to the training hall. I will teach you of these abilities you possess," Xehanort grumbles aloud, his voice sounding like rolling thunder.

Vanitas wants to argue, but he cautiously reminds himself not to. The youth takes Ven's hand in his own, yanking the boy's hand a little too hard, and pushing the boy too aggressively, as he helps him up the stairs. _He is Disgusting. Weak. You're superior in everyway._ _ _Master obviously thinks having Ven around will be a nuisance__ _._ _ _The pest must have woken up right when he was about to die__ _._ _ **H**_ ** _e won't abandon you, you're the real one._**

**You're the real one.**

Vanitas sets the boy down on the boy, making sure Ven wouldn't fall off the bed and hurt himself if he accidentally passed out, or something happened where he tumbled off the bed, as Vanitas turns to leave a hand latches onto his wrist. The boy snarls and hears Ven whisper something underneath voice, in a monosyllabic way, and rushed way.

       "What?" Vanitas hissed out. The boy struggles with his words, he gasps and pauses between them like it was painful to speak. "What is it!" The boy yells. Ventus can barely make out a small word, the weakness he expresses was  profound in a way. _How can something be so weak? Put it out of it's misery! Save master the shame!_

Vanitas was about to indulge in his wants, but then the boy finally says what he needs to. "I'm... I'm sorry... Vani...Vanitas." The amber eyed youth is stunned by the apology, and comes to his senses. " _I'm...Sorry,_ " Ven repeats again. This apology calms the rage for now, and Vanitas affectionately rubs Ven's hair.

        "Go to sleep." He can see the light return to Ventus's eyes, before disappearing. 

         •~•~•~•

        Vanitas meets his Master as he promises. The training room in cold and uncleansed. It's so filthy that even simple movement makes the dust bunnies scatter.  He hopes they aren't here long --- or hearts forbid they actually train.

"Vanitas, " Xehanort breathes out, his eyes shut and relaxed. When  Vanitas stops approaching the older man, that was when the man decided to open his eyes dramatically. The man stares at the boy for a while before circling him.

"Master?" He questions silently.

"The helmet Vanitas." The youth lets his hands reluctantly curl around the helmet, he lets the helmet hang on his hip. Dark hair pours out of the helmet and Vanitas scowls, Master Xehanort is almost astonished by the boy's appearance.  Suddenly he withdrew his hand, as if the boy was too poisonous to touch.

"Those things... I... I don't know what they were Master... But I do know that I can summon a Keyblade, like I used to before... I was split in half." Master Xehanort wipes his glove off on his pants. This brusies Vanitas's ego, which makes him even more bitter. 

   "First things first, do you know what the _X- blade is?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice Vanitas's Conscience (the italic voice that is sometimes in bold) says 'you' and it's kinda a headcanon that Vanitas thinks he's the 'orginal Ven' because he has all his memories from before. You can see this when his conscience says " you're the real one." Or in the flashback when he says "Master is mad with you again." He's not directly talking about Vaintas, he's talking about the orginal Ven (before they were split.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm tired."
> 
> Vanitas spits out. It's a shitty excuse, but it's the best he can come up with. Master Xehanort eyes the youth suspiciously, before turning his back on the boy. Vanitas is sure the man was going to whip back and strike him at any moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws for this chapter.
> 
> Description of assault.  
> Tongue stimulation/tongue sucking.  
> Prejudice against darkness.  
> vulnerable people being left alone with unstable people because why not?  
> Calling kids demons cuz why not?  
> Domestic violence.

    **"What's Yours Is Mine**."

     It's been two years. Two years of nonstop training, and nonstop fights. Vanitas had grown as a wielder in the past year, but unfortunately his temper seemed to have turned into something nasty. Xehanort had been the on the recieving end of many of Vanitas's temper tantrums, but if there was an award for being an unlucky victim of Vanitas's rage---- Ven would have won that trophy ten-fold.

     "Arm up." Xehanort ran the cloth down the boy's arm and ribcage. The boy barely moved. Pinching, biting and hairpulling were some of Vanitas's favorite thing's to do to the catatonic boy. He would do them with a sadistic look of glee curled on his lips, but Xehanort had begun to notice new bruises inside of Ventus's mouth. Bites on his tongue and lips.

As Xehanort washed Ven in the porcelain tub he would note every scar the boy earned from his dark other. Angry red slashes, dark purple bruises and various bite marks that tore skin.

    It was so bad even Xehanort himself was beginning to fear Vanitas, and his outbursts. Usually The master would bludgeon the boy to the brink of death (or what at least felt like the brink of death) with a blunt object, but even this would not Stop Vanitas from hurting his Master, Ventus or himself.

    Xehanort would just send a letter to his old friends, Yen Sid and Eraqus on correcting behavioural issues in children. He would just have to leave out the whole 'darkness-of-another-person's-heart' Thing.

   ~•~•~•~  
     
    "Again," Grumbled Master Xehanort. He watched intensely as Vanitas destroyed the neo-shadows. The dark wielder looked up with Discontempt. He sliced through another dozen of Neo-shadows before tossing his Keyblade to the ground. It made an awful sound against the floor, "Vanitas." Xehanort called out the youth's name as a warning. "Pick the blade up."

      "No," Grumbled the boy from underneath his helmet. Vanitas was really pushing his luck.

       "Take the mask off when you are talking to me boy." The boy roughly slams the helmet on the training room floor. His eyes seethed with anger and distress.  Master Xehanort walked closer to Vanitas, his eyes peering down into golden cesspool of darkness, the boy looks away in fright. His arms quiver, as he held them up defensively to protect his face. When he felt no impact he immediately looked up to his master in shock.

       "What---"

        "What is wrong today?" There was not hitting, just simple one on one talk. Vanitas was confused by this foriegn affair.  His master wasn't one to talk, his physiology was simple--- _'Don't fix it with words hit it until it listens to you.'_ It, it, _it_. Never him, never He. Always it.

        Master never hit Ven, the thought of it makes Vanitas grow bitter again.  _Why'd that jerk get it off easy? Why did he never train?_ _ **Why was he still so weak.**_

        "I'm tired." Vanitas spits out. It's a shitty excuse, but it's the best he can come up with. Master Xehanort eyes the youth suspiciously, before turning his back on the boy. Vanitas is sure the man was going to whip back and strike him at any moment. The anxiety of it all wraps around his chest and suffocates him with it's smothering lock hold. The man waves the boy off.

         "Go upstairs and sleep, I'll wake you when dinner has been prepared. Do not mess with Ventus." Vanitas thanks his master, and scurries up the stairs. Master Xehanort sighs as he walks to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, the walk took far too long and when he opened the cupboards and freezer, he found no food. "How unfortunate." The man looked up at the ceiling. Would the boy heed his words? Would it be safe to go off world only for a second?

He had to go get food. Master Xehanort graps his coat and opens a corridor of darkness, he takes one last look upstairs before departing. ' _I swear if I come back and anything is off, I'm going to blow a fuse.'_

   ~•~•~

   Vanitas walks to his room and lays down. His room isn't anything special, it had no decorations or colorful colors. Just a dresser, a bed and a window. Ven's room was much _larger_. The youth rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He tries to find something interesting about the ceiling, but finds nothing.  It's just a regular ceiling with spiderwebs and dust.

     Nothing special about that.

     Vanitas tries to go to sleep, but memories flash underneath his eyelids. It's a distracting mess of nothingness.   _"I don't want a new Master! You're my Master!" You are hysterical. If Master leaves you here, you won't survive. You will die and no one would miss you. Why are you so worthless?_

He can't physically sleep. The memories hurt his head too much. Vanitas looks up at the hallway and finds himself walking to Ventus's closed door. He knocks gently on the door, before letting himself in. Ven freezes underneath the blanket draped over him, Vanitas walks over to the boy and strokes his cheek.

       "You can stop pretending to be asleep, I saw you move." Ventus opens his eyes, they are pooling with fear. He wiggles away from Vanitas trying to put distance between them. "I'm not going to hurt you loser." Vanitas sits at the edge of the bed and stares at Ven. The broken boy grows uncomfortable. His dark half looks at him with more mundane annoyance than pure hatred. 

        "You...Okay?" Ven struggles with the words, it burns his throat and hurts his chest to talk. Even fragmentary sentences hurt too much. Vanitas strokes the boy's cheek and shakes his head. The dark wielder looks up at the window, where the stars shined brightly above them. The youth turns back to his other with a sly smile.

        "Wanna go outside Ven?"  
    
         "I-I'm... Not... Allowed."

          "Come on, just for a second. I bet seeing the stars will make you happy!"

           Ven offers a soft smile. Vanitas takes the boys hand in his own.

          ~

           Outside was cool, and misty. The grass was soft with rain and the stars twinkled. Ventus found himself growing tired and flaccid agains Vanitas. The wielder supported both weights until it became to much and he had to wake the sleeping boy up. "Ven?" When the boy doesn't reply, Vanitas lays him on his back. He looks up at the stars and reminds himself of how much he used to love stargazing.

     Vanitas waited a few mintues before he moved Ven. The boy was groggy, his eyes blue hazed with sluggishness. Vanitas opened the doors to the froyer and helped Ventus up the stairs. "Vanitas?" The boy whispers underneath his breath. It was a struggle virtually walking Ven up the stairs. The dark wielder let a guttural growl out, as he picked the blonde up bridal  
style.

       He kicked the door in and plopped Ventus down on the bed. The youth doesn't say anything as he kicked off his boots snd climbed under the blankets with his broken half. Ven stiffens, before relaxing into Vanitas's touch. _We can be disastrous apart from eachother, and poisonous together... But together we can also be beautiful._

 _Don't you want to be beautiful Ven? Why can't we forge the X-blade?_ _**Do you really not like being together? Stupid cunt.** _

The youth climbs ontop of Ven. His hand stroking the boy's cheek, exploring the area underneath the eyes and mouth. Exploring the boy's bruised mouth and lips, Vanitas lowers his lips down to Ven's. The broken boy flinches waiting for the coppery taste of blood and the sensation of pain to fill his mouth. It doesn't, instead Vanitas grows slack, he rolls off the boy, forcing both of them onto their sides. Vanitas begins to suck on Ventus's tongue for stimulation.

        Ven doesn't push away instead he opens his mouth wider, the sensation unknown to him. It makes his body feel hot, it wasn't like the pain Vanitas supplies him with. This. This was something else, something that made Ven feel weakened and pulsing. At least until Vanitas stops this oral fixation, he lets his hand fall back onto the bed. Ventus's used tongue slip from Vanitas's pursed lips.  
     
Vanitas falls unconscious, his hand wrapped securely within Ventus's.

         ~•~•~

         Xehanort returns late. He's tired and weary, but he promised dinner so he must provide. He sighs through his noise as he places the food on the counter. It's abnormally quiet. You could heart the rusted pipes and the crickets outside, it was uncanny to hear no screaming. "Boy?" Xehanort calls out. He stops at the base of the stairs and calls out once again. When he gets no reply to walks upstairs.

          The old master was about to turn into Vanitas's room when he saw Ven's room had been left propped open. Worst case scenarios played through the man's mind. What if Ventus was already dead. His blood cold and the abomination that killed him already gone? Xehanort walks into the room his eyes peer at both boys holding onto eachother for dear life.

       Vanitas is pulled by his ankle onto the ground. The boy hits his knee on the floor and yelps in pain. Ven looks up to investigate the loud noise, he panics. "What?!" Vanitas yells, enraged about being pulled from the warmth of Ventus. Xehanort was so done with Vanitas, he had explicitly said not to bother Ven and what did the boy insist on doing?

        Enraged the man drags the screaming wielder to his own room. Vanitas kicks and scratches at the man, but his grip only tightened. Vanitas is thrown into his room haphazardly. The youth screams in frustration.  Master Xehanort closes and locks the door with his key. "You may come out when you learn to respect me." The boy kicks and scratches the locked door vigorously.

          "Let me out! Let me out! I didn't do anything wrong! Let mE OuT! I fucking hate you! I HaTe yOu!" Xehanort leaves the boy to scream his lungs out. He returns to Ven who has gathered himself up and is looking distanced. Master Xehanort reluctantly Pat's the boy on his head, and lays him back down.

            There would be no dinner tonight.

            Instead Xehanort rushed to his Study and began writing to his friends, To Eraqus he wrote a simple letter;

           _Dear Master Eraqus,_

 _I have deemed it appropriate to write a letter to you--- My dearest friend, asking for help. You have succeeded in helping two young wielders grow, and I am seeking_ _that_ _guidance. I have found myself_ _stumbed_ _as of what I should do with my apprentices Ventus and Vanitas... Two brothers that_ _have_ _a complex_ _history_ _. Vanitas has an explosive temper that he often takes out on his brother,_ _and_ _I_ _do_ _not know what to do with him. He has_ _wounded_ _and paralyzed Ventus more times than I would like to count. With this exellirating I fear for his and Ventus's safety. Do you have any advice_ _on_ _correcting this behaviour?_

_Deepest apologizes._

_Your friend, MX_

         To Yen Sid a simpler letter, one that would help him if Eraqus failed to provide insight... _Numb_ the mind of the demon as to speak;

       _Dear, Master Yen Sid._  
_I have an issue my oldest friend. I know we haven't talked in years, but I_ _have_ _two_ _young_ _apprentices now and one has an explosive temper problem, I was hoping you could brew something to_ _help_ _with this, since you were always the more magically inclined of us all. The boy is only... Thirteen years of_ _age_ _so nothing too strong, or it make have unwarranted drawbacks._

 _Your friend,_  
_MX_

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, I promise to you that Eraqus, Terra and Aqua will show up in the next chapter! (Probably...) I hope you enjoyed this crapfest though!
> 
> Ilysm....don't kill me.
> 
> Also don't be alarmed by that pseud-incest tag, that's all Vanitas's fault for calling Ven brother in the extended BH6 trailer. Sooooooooooo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her eyes catch on the figure hiding behind the man. His eyes glimmer the same gold, his face stoic. He was a putrid stain of black against the cleanliness light of Ven, 
> 
> The deepest darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws for this chapter  
> -Violence.  
> \- Threats of Violence.  
> \- Curious body exploration.  
> \- #Xehanortisjustareallybadcaretaker.

     " **Nothing But A Monster.** **"**

The letter comes the next morning in the afternoon. Just after a steady morning stream of rainfall. The letter is delivered in a clean pearly white envelope, sealed with a beautiful red crest. No spots are detected on it's  delicate surface. Xehanort graps a sharp letter opener to cut through the seal and retrieve the white parchment. He holds it in his hands and reads line by line, over and over until it's engraved in his memory.

        _Dear, Master Xehanort_

 _I would love to_ **_meet_ ** _your apprentices. It would be a nice gesture and overall lovely to see you again. I would like to give you advice on how you can take disciplinary action, but it is noted that every person and child is different and should be taken care of appropriately. For example, maybe Vanitas just wishes for your attention? I know you can be quite caught up in your work. If that doesn't workout try talking to him, DO NOT resort in violation or violence or he will do the same_ _._

 _Your friend_ ,  
_Master Eraqus_

      The man places the letter on the desk. He inhales, before slamming his fist on the wooden surface. Xehanort had no time for these causalities, he needed as much help as he could get. Without another thought, the man leaves his desk. He fumbles to the hallway, and makes his way toward Vanitas's bed chamber.

       Xehanort opens the door without problem.

       The room is spotless, with nothing but walls and more walls. It seemed more like a prison cell than anything, but still... It was better than nothing. "Vanitas!" The man calls. When there is no answer Xehanort grows impatient, he clicks his tongue in annoyance. " I am not here to play games," Xehanort sneered. He diligently pulls the boy from under the bed. Vanitas kicks in defiance, but Xehanort stops him.

        "I hate you!"

        "I've heard that a million times boy, and I'm sure I'll hear it a million times more." Xehnort helps Vanitas to his feet,    as he does so the boy suddenly withdrawls himself. He looks up at his Master in uncertainty, those amber eyes holding a doubt. Small, but still there. Xehanort takes the boy's hand in his own, but the boy proceeds to rip them away in confusion. 

        "Where are we going? What did you do?" Xehanort scuttles up to the amber eyed teen and places a finger on the boy's mouth. The motion is fluid and well placed, it takes Vanitas off gaurd. The man pulls away from the boy and shoved him to Ven's door.

         "Go help Ven pack! And make sure you change your clothes as well." Vanitas stood by the open doorway with his mouth wide in disbelief.

         "Pack for what?" The door shut rudely in Vanitas's face. He let out the breath he'd been holding, before kicking the door aggressively. Of course this hurt Vanitas more than the door, and yet he got odd satisfaction from it. Ventus sits on the bed peering at Vanitas through glassy and otherwise fearful eyes. Vanitas took a stride forward and let a menacing growl out. When the boy flinched the wielder smiled wickedly. "Get up," The youth commands.

     Ven shakes as he leaves the bed. Those lifeless eyes stare at Vanitas and  the youth feels himself slipping away into them. Vanitas shouldn't hurt him, them... He should be careful and precise. The boy's body shakes with extreme fear, he's confused... He's always confused. Vanitas hugs his other, the light stiffens before relaxing.

       "Van?" The moment isn't long lived. Before Vanitas can stop himself he pushes Ven away, the earlier display of kindnesses had awaken a vengeful emotion. The need to hurt Ven grows until Vanitas can't suppress the urge. The boy retreats farther away from his other and cries, thick tears rolling down his face and collecting at his chin. Vanitas bends down and hushes the boy, wiping away the tears.

            "Shush, shush... It's alright Ven... I  barely touched you." Vanitas suddenly grows anxious. Fear clouds his rage. He is frightened that Master Xehanort will hear the crying and beat him until _he's  crying._ "Please! Please! I'm...I'm...Sorry...It's...Please! STOP CRYING!" This makes the tears worse and Vanitas is suddenly suffocating in his own fear. His throat clenches and his stomach tightens.

               Suddenly, an object falls off a shelf and in front of the terrible scene.

              The dark wielder reaches for the stuffed Moogle, it had been long forgotten on a shelve not far from Ven's dusty antique toys. "Van?" Ventus repeats. Tears still decorate his cheeks, he doesn't know why but the stuffed Moogle is a humble reminder of something... Good. Even if the boy doesn't exactly know the details. Vanitas watches his other eye the mog inquisitively.

         "This? This is your Mog. Master gave it to you, because... Cause You wouldn't shut up about being lonely." Vanitas let the stuffed moogle fall from his finger tips into Ven's hands. The boy let his hands run along the soft material. While the boy was preoccupied Vanitas took the time to pack clothes for Ven. He handed the black box to the youth, it didn't seem too heavy.

        He still needed clothes to wear, Vanitas took no time to decide what he should wear. He took the first bundle of clothes he found. It was a simple black and blue zip up, with black overly large pants that had an X pattern stitched into it he decided to take a pair of shoes and undergarments. Vanitas pulled the skin tight suit off and unbuckled his pants. Ven watched this transfers with clinical curiosity.  He placed the box and moogle on the bed.

         "What are you---" Ven peered between Vanitas's legs with pure innocence. The boy touches Vanitas before pulling away, frightened. He slowly works his way back between the darkness's legs. The boy smiles in admiration, Vanitas twitches underneath the youth's touch. This was going on too long. Vanitas pulled Ven away, without chastising him. "Um... I have to go see Master."

             "Van?"

             Vanitas pulls on the new clothes.

            
              ~•~•~

       Yen-Sid responded the exact way Xehanort knew he would. With a simple, buzz off. The wizard wasn't important though, Xehanort would continue with or without his help. The only problem was that Vanitas was still too strong, his power reigned over Ven's.

       The door slides open and reveals Vanitas himself. The boy has a rather soured expression on his face. Xehanort opens motions for the boy come inside the study. "Why are you here boy? Has Ven packed?" Vanitas flinched at the man's abrasive tone.

      "Yes, he has," Vanitas spoke calmly, he crossed his hands over his chest. "Where are we going?" Although Xehanort knew the youth was trying to be intimidating he just looked... Childish. The man chuckled at this, Vanitas stomped his foot in fury. How dare he laugh?

      "I am serious Master!"

      _"I am serious Master!"_

_"The outside world is filled with dangers! If you wish to go outside you may succumb to a terrible fate." You roll your eyes at the didactic man. He takes a dramatic stop to look as anguished as possible. "Then what will lil' old Master Xehanort do without his apprentice?"_

_"Fine I'll stay inside. Mean old bastard."_

_"Good boy."_

The both of them exchange cold looks. Vanitas laughs cynically, before placing his hand on the desk, quickly sliding the letter from infront of the man. He looks over it, confusion overtaking his features. "Era...qus?" Vanitas tilts his head at the parchment. Xehanort rips the letter away in haste. Vanitas fumes with rage. "Is that where we are going Master? Making a trip to a man named Eraqus, is he another Master?"

     "That is none of your concern, here give this to Ven we depart soon." Vanitas snatches the coat away from Xehanort and _hisses_. He makes sure to slam the door on his way out.

     Vanitas helps Ven to the foyer.  Master joins the duo sooner than later he takes Ven's hand in his own and opens a void, as black as night. The golden eyed youth holds the baggage to his body, his eyes as wide as saucers. He wasn't taking a step into that death trap.

      Then he's pushed in.

       ~•~•~

       Vanitas is tumbling through nothing. There is no mass, no air.  The wind takes him and he's spiralling out of control. He tries to steady himself, but that doesn't work. Nothing works, he screams for his Master ahead of him, but the man doesn't turn back around. He has a firm grip on Ventus's hand. Was he going to die? Was this the man's plan the entire time?

      Was he really going to die?

       "Don't fucking leave me!" Vanitas screams in anger. He can't think properly, all this darkness is flooding his head. "I'm sorry! For pissing you off." As the boy starts to lose consciousness, a hand pulls him from the wretched void. Vanitas gasps for life, the realm of light glittering with prosperity.

        Master Xehanort stares at the boy with the slightest amusement. "Quite the scene hm?" Vanitas slaps the man, believing he was rightfully justified in doing so. The man graps his apprentices arm, his mouth open in a barbaric manner. The small boy whimpers in pain "You listen to me you useless thing! You have no right to hit _me_ after I saved you from an untimely tragedy..."

       "I hate you," Vanitas simpered.

          ~•~•~

      "Oh Master, are you sure he'll be here?" Aqua looks wistfully at Master Eraqus. She had tended the flowers and gardens and checked the corners of the halls for runaway dust bunnies. "I want the place to be presentable." Eraqus patted Aqua on her shoulder.

    "Knowing Xehanort he will be here at any moment." Aqua was so giddy about new vistors, on the other hand Terra was nowhere to be found. Eraqus knew the boy was going through a few things, he only wished he would come and talk to him. "But remember Aqua, Xehanort's apprentices are indeed in need of guidance, do not stress them much hm?" Aqua placed a hand over her heart and offered a lovely smile.

  "Of course Master." Aqua turned on her heel, "I'll go find Terra!" Before the guests come." She rushes down the corridors and out to the surrounding wood. "Terra!" She knew that Terra was probably chopping wood.  Her smile grew as she spotted the tall, lanky teen. She chuckled as he swatted away a bug.

   "Aqua?" Terra turns toward Aqua with a confused expression. The girl giggles silently to herself. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Master?" Terra speaks with a rough modulated voice. It's pleasant to Aqua, it reminds her of Home of _everything._

   "Have you forgotten already? Master Xehanort and his apprentices are coming!" Terra laughs awkwardly. He rubs the back of his neck and chuckled, advoiding the girl's bright eyes. "You really have forgotten? Hehe, silly."

     "He's coming today? I thought he would at least be a few day's."

     "Well, he's coming now so you. Should. Put. A. Shirt. On." Aqua pokes Terra's bicep evertime an interval appeared in her words. Terra laughs, genuinely this time. He goes back the grassy floor, where he's shirt lay. He picks it up and put's it on.

   "Let's go then." Terra bows and offers his sweaty arm. "Mi'lady?"

    Aqua doesn't hesitant in taking it.

         ~•~•~

    They arrive at the castle shortly after their endeavor. The sound of faint chatter fills the hall. Aqua sees Her master first, talking to a man with golden eyes. She felt an intense feeling of dread as she stared at this man. She could tell Terra felt it too, from the way he tensed up beside her. "Ah, Xehanort! These are my two apprentices. Terra and Aqua."

    Aqua straightens her posture as Eraqus  pointed to her and Terra. "Hello, Master Xehanort." They call in unison. The Master nods in acknowledgment, his golden eyes retreating to Master Eraqus once more. Aqua looked over at the blonde boy, his eyes a hazy blue.

     His light was overwhelmed, it was so bright and fulfilling.  Even Master's light wasn't as strong. "Hi, I'm Aqua what's your name?" Xehanort stopped the girl before she pressed the issue.

     "His name is Ven, He's not one for talking." Aqua is taken back by the statement, but nods encouragingly.  Her eyes catch on the figure hiding _behind_ the man. His eyes glimmer the same gold, his face stoic. He was a putrid stain of black against the cleanliness light of Ven, the deepest darkness. Terra almost Immediately recoiled in disgust. Aqua remained calm, smiling politely at the boy peeking at her from behind his Master's legs.

        "You must be Vanitas then." Aqua straightened her posture once again. "Welcome."

             

             


  

   

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I pulled through in the long run, Haha you can't get rid of me that easy!  
> (○ ▪ ○)
> 
> Thank you for your contributions to and for Heart to Heart!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This anger dissipated and left Vanitas feeling empty. That emptiness in his heart was, saddening. 
> 
>         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cws

     

      **"Eyes Like Newly Cut Glass."**

  
     Aqua loved company more than anything else. It wasn't everyday that Master Eraqus had people visiting The Land Of Departure but...

    Something was wrong with Vanitas.

    His eyes were glazed over like glass, and no matter how hard Aqua tried to coax him away from behind his Master's back he wouldn't budge. She tried so hard, but the boy seemed threatened each time she spoke. It took her off guard, she was just attempting to be friendly.

"Come on Vanitas!" Aqua calls desperately "Let us show you around, let the Master's talk in peace." The boy looks right through her. Xehanort quietly urges the boy out from behind him and into Aqua's waiting arms.  Vanitas looks so betrayed. His eyes leaking with discontent. Master Eraqus watches this exchange in alarm. 

     "Hurry along boy, Eraqus and I have a lot to catch up on," Xehanort calls behind them with a thin smile upon his face. Vanitas cringed as he felt the girls hand wrap around his in a protective manner. Just as she turned away the older Master calls out for her once again. "You're Aqua correct dear?" She nods quickly, her eyes remain calm and youthful, as she looks up at the man. 

 _Vain. Naive girl. That_ _**thing** _ _you're holding on to will rip your_ _family_ _apart._

Xehanort cracks a sky smirk.

      "I am, Is there something wrong Master Xehanort?"

      "No. No. Nothing of that sort dear."

Aqua was beginning to become confused. What was the problem then? The man looks up at Vanitas and Ven, both standing near by the older boy --- Terra was keeping an eye on them.

"Please be sure to never leave Vanitas and Ven alone together on your little excursion. I fear Vanitas may hurt Ven if he's alone with him." Aqua fiddles mindlessly with her hands, her lips curl into a pleasant smile.

        "O-Of course!" Aqua retreats a few paces back to where Terra was having a one sided conversation, with Ventus. The pale, monosyllabic boy wets his lips and bats his eyes. The ghostly boy sinks his nails into Terra's meaty palm. Overwhelmed with the sudden change of scenery and routine.

           Terra holds Ven just as firmly, assuring the boy that he would be fine.

            ~•~•~

             The gardens were the first stop. Ventus liked how the colors popped so vividly. The ambrosial smell pleasant, though it made Ventus tired. The boy watched Aqua as she tended the oversized flowers to her right.

"These are my favorite flowers," Aqua's voice was like a feather, soft and light. Ven _liked_ it.  She gathers the rusted, flax Meadowmirth in her hands, and gently lowered her face just till they were under her nose. She inhaled the flower's sweet scent, enjoying the cheap slice of tranquility it supplied her with. Terra chuckles watching the girl stuff her face into the crop of flowers.

         "She's been growing them for  years," Terra interjects, Ven doesn't reply of course. Not in a traditional way, The corner's of his mouth twitches into what could be interpreted as a smile, this was enough for Terra. "She loves those yellow leaves."

          Of course Terra was joking. The flowers were actually quite impressive. Large in size, but not overwhelming in smell. Petals a lovely maize yellow color, that faded into white. The stem a moss green that dulls into a muddied White-vivirdian color.

          "They're not leaves, Master Eraqus helped me plant them when I was very little! They have special value. Not only that, Meadowmirth is told to bring good luck," Aqua fondly concluded. She assured her point with a strong nod of her head. Terra laughs, nudging Ven who genuinely let's out a snarky kitten like yowl--- or in this case, a chuckle.

             Vanitas watched the scene with a boiling rage at the pit of his stomach. He digs his nails deeper into the earth beneath him, frustrated with the attention Ventus was recieving.  Frustrated with how _happy_ Ven seemed with these---these... Strangers! He watched the two blundering idiots obsess over Ven. How _cute_ his chuckle sounded, and how they wished he could _stay._

      "Do you have any fond memories of your Master Ven?" Aqua asks in curiousity. The laughing subsides and the duo turns toward the blonde once again. The boy doesn't answer, his brows furrowed in confusion. He thinks hard about the question and reaches into the furthest memories he has... But finds nothing from before--- The accident? Wait... What accident. The one that made him like this? Wait. How did he get like this?

        Vanitas wants to laugh at the boy's pain. He could reach into the back of his mind and still find nothing. Nothing of value at least, after all Vanitas was _the real_ _one_ with the _real_ memories _._ ** _So why does Master_** ** _treat_** ** _you like dirt?_**

      "Yeah. Where did you come from Ven? How old are you? Do you like Master Xehanort? What do you do all day for fun? Are you allowed to train? Why were you brought here?" Terra'a questions come so quick. The weary youth has no time to process the words. His eyes dramatically fell apart, flickering between Aqua and Terra. Overwhelmed by the questioning, Ven held onto his head and screamed.

           "AHHHHHHHHHH!" It was torturous and earthshaking. Vanitas smirked proudly. The two teenagers were panicked by what happened, and had no idea how to help Ven. Vanitas already knew the boy would be fine with rest and water, nothing to worry about.

But, what would be fun in telling them?

         He follows the idiots inside.

        ~•~•~

          They enter the foyer, just at the edge of the stairs leading to the second floor of the castle. A bang alerts them of a nearby door opening and crashing against it's own metal framing.

         "What happened?" Eraqus rushes out, Xehanort trailing not to far behind. The man drops to his knees and shakes the comatose boy. "Is he breathing?!" Eraqus checked for a pulse, he was relieved when he felt a low pulsating thump against his fingers, and a warm breath on his wrist. The youth was alive, just simply sleeping. "Terra. Aqua. What happened here?"

            "I was asking Ven some questions and the were a bit too tedious for him," Terra answers honestly, peering into his Master's eyes, "I'm Sorry Master it was my mistake." Aqua remained silent, looking behind her at Master Xehanort, who idly waits by. Arms crossed behind his back, as he looks with disdain at the scene. He seemed disgusted with the thought of Terra apologizing.

        "It is okay, learn and do better," Eraqus replied, resting a firm hand on Terra's shoulder. The rough youth collects Ven in his arms and leads the way to the bedroom's upstairs.

         "I'm going to put Ven in a more comfortable place."

          Vanitas stares at Terra as he gently grasps Ventus in his hands and leads him into the upstairs guest bedroom. His body drifting away from the boy's prying golden eyes. The darkness within Vanitas's heart coiled around his throat and made him feel choked up. Eyed brimming with a burning bitterness. A hand settled on his shoulder, Aqua looked down as him.

            "Come, I'll take you to your room."

              ~•~•~  
       
          The room wasn't important. Just a simple guest bedroom with long burgundy drapes that painted the entire thing with red, as the sun set over the horizon the darker the red was. Aqua watched Vanitas pick up various objects in the room before taking off his muddied shoes and placing them in the corner. The floor was now splattered in dried mud.

          "It's alright, I'll clean it up later." The black haired boy was still so silent. The extent of Aqua's conversation with him always seemed one sided. His pale face occupied with unreadable emotion. "Do you want to see your brother?"

            "No." 

             "I'm going to check on him, call if you need anything. Okay?" Vanitas doesn't respond. Instead he walks to the window and stares at the sunset. Aqua smiles warily, before shutting the door behind her.  Vanitas breathes out of his nose. Everything was always so bittersweet.

            _You aren't as you_ _were_ _before. You aren't as you were before. You aren't as you were before..._

Vanitas can't hear anything from the beating mantra inside his head. It's loud, too loud.

             ~

               Vanitas did not eat.

              His fingertips are cold from the chilled air. The sky is now painted a inky black. With thousands of stars shining through the curtains. _Has Ven seen the stars tonight?_ Vanitas knows just how much the stars can change Ven's mood, maybe they would make him forget what a fool he made of himself in the garden today.

             His feet hit the floor. Vanitas crept to the door and slowly turned the corner. Eraqus is in his study chatting with Xehanort. He can hear pieces of the conversation. The candle resonating from the room was enough to catch on the knob of Ventus's door. Vanitas grasps it and turns, his heart beating vitality. Asserting itself, making his anxiety known. He opens the door and let's himself in.

        Instead of Ven he finds an empty bed. Messy and unmade. The hole in Vanitas's heart grows bigger. The youth makes the unkempt bed in a vain attempt at reconciliation.

            _"Darkness can never truly be happy Ve̢͢n̵̡̢̡̛͝͡tư̴̵̵̵̢̡̛̛͢͞͞͝s̨̕."_

_"Why Master?"_

_"Because Darkness always takes something, we have a gaping hole in outlr hearts that cannot be filled. When we try to fill our hearts... It just results in misery."_

_"Okay Master."_

Vanitas peers out of Ven's window. The stars are extremely bright here. Unclouded by the darkness surrounding The Forgotten World. Vanitas breathes out the misty air. His lungs fill, then deflate. He can never fill them enough. Laughter breaks the silence of the night. The genuine sound of Ven laughing was... unsettling. For as long as Vanitas was trapped in that castle with him Vanitas never got the boy to laugh.

        Never like that.

         "Ven really likes stars huh?" Terra promptly called.  Vanitas felt a searing pain in his heart again. One like a steak knife being dug through him. How dare Ven? Hang around these people like they were friends! _Like they actually cared._ This anger dissipated and left Vanitas feeling empty. That emptiness in his heart was, saddening.

         Vanitas angrily wipes away his tears, trying to hold onto any bit of rage he could muster. _Anything is better than this saddness._ Finally the emotions choked him up and his eyes flooded with tears once again. This time he rushes out of the room and into the study.

          "We could always just---" Eraqus and Xehanort look up at the intrusion. A weeping Vanitas was always a bad thing, Xehanort had dealt with these tantrums far too long. "What is wrong Vanitas?" Eraqus speaks with a understanding tone. One that Xehanort would never dare use.

          "I-I-I..." Vanitas blundered out. His cheeks streaked with red lines. His crying an unattractive mess of snot and tears.  Eraqus gets up to hug the crying boy. Vanitas likes the man's scent, it's home like and fresh. "I'm---"

           "Shush. Xehanort you should put him to bed he seems very upset and probably wants to talk to you." The older Master seemed appalled by the suggestion. His face twisted in a amusing manner. 

            "Isn't he a bit too old for that?" A pregnant silent fell between the two before Eraqus opened his mouth to speak.

             "No! Go comfort him,  we shall speak tomorrow." Eraqus ushered the crying boy into his rightful Master's arms and shooed them out of his study. "I'll just be doing paperwork nothing interesting!" The door slams and locks. Bot the master and student were shocked by this sudden turn in events. Master Xehanort glared down at his apprentice. Vanitas strunk back, with apprehension. 

              "Would you like to tell me why you are blubbering like a child Vanitas?" Vanitas reared back at Xehanort, his teeth bared in a demeaning manner.

                "No, You useless old cow! I would not!" Vanitas stalked back to his room, but not before shouting another vague insult at his Master. "I would rather die than allow you to put me to bed!" The door slams with a rather loud bang. Not a moment after, Eraqus enters the hall with a oil lamp and a disappointed expression plastered on hid face.

              "He'll cool off sooner or later."

               Xehanort shrugs.

          

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ❣❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven shook his head violently and licked his dry lips. He casted an innocent smile toward Vanitas. 
> 
> It was enough to make the wielder's 'heart' feel lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> -public humilation(?)  
> -verbal abuse.  
> -ploys/plots to kill or harm

          " **Nothing Personal... I Just** ** _Hate_** **You."**

    The next morning, Vanitas watches Terra and Aqua talk to Ven from the top of the stairs. It's hard to make out what they are saying, but there is a lot of laughter. The very thought of all of them giggling together makes Vanitas physically repulsed. It's still early, the sun has barely arisen and the birds are just starting to stir awake. Ven looks happy. It makes Vanitas irritated to see him so carefree.

         Vanitas's grip on the bars tightened. That small voice is so loud that n that moment.

         'He should have never lived.'

         "Ventus do you have a Keyblade?" Terra questions the boy. Aqua tunes in. Her eyes are brimmed with curiosity, that was well gaurded with a sense of caution. Ven is overwhelmed by the question. Vanitas knows it, he can _feel it._ The boy's sweat trailing down his brow to his neck. The way his breathing unsteadily increases. Terra offered the boy a weighted hand on his shoulder. Ventus struggles to smile at the older man. Ven's breathing begins to slow, and rapidly his stress levels decrease.

         Vanitas can feel his anger settle at the pit of his stomach, the pain in his void-heart asserts itself dominatingly. The pain sneaks up on him. It first starts as a prickle, like ice. But, slowly it starts morphing into a piercing jab. A twisted yank, that steals the words from Vanitas' breathless mouth. The youth let's go of the staircase railing and rams it with a hug so tight it knocks the wind out of him, and brusies his ribs as a consequence.

            Slowly, his eyes focus, still dizzy from the previous actions. Vanitas' lashes draw up and he's caught in a one on one staring contest with Aqua. She looks stressed. When Vanitas finally turns away he catches a glimpse of a very distressed Terra, who was trying to figure out what was wrong with Ventus. The boy was jumping up and down, pleading the older Male for something. What that was? Vanitas had no clue. He was too busy trying to repress the urge to gouge Terra's eyes out.

            "Uhh! I-I! Ueh!" Ventus repeats the series of noises, each growing more frustrated and desperate. Terra seemed lost in translation. His eyes wide and pooling with confusion. Vanitas watched as the wielder tried calming Ven down. All his attempts failed, it was actually comical to watch.

            Well--- Until Vanitas understood what Ven was pleading for. He needed to use the bathroom!

            Vanitas unelegantly tumbled or 'ran' down the stairs. His foot had been caught on the folds of the grand carpet sweeping the steps, and this sent his him ricocheting full speed ahead and planting his face flat against the floor. Aqua seems shocked by the boy's sudden lunge into action. The wielder offers Vanitas her hand, but the youth slaps it away.

            "Ventus!" Vanitas hissed throwing himself off the ground. His movements too fast to track. Aqua blinks, her face traced with a sudden confusion.  Terra throws his arms out infront of Ven protectively. His eyes narrow at Vanitas, he licks his lips and watches Vanitas's movements nervously. 

         He's ready to attack.

         "Move," Vanitas growls. His teeth are bared, readied to clamp down on Terra's delicate flesh if the older Male made any attempt to attack. Vanitas looks past Terra's strudy body and points at Ven accusatory. The boy jumped between legs, he continues making obscene noises. Vanitas shakes his head, uncaring of the boy's pain. "Ven, I swear you're going to hold it or---" The boy's cheeks are painted a vivant shade of scarlet.

Too late. His eyes fill with embarrassment, and soft sobs escape him. Terra's solid stance faltered, his mouth wide from shock. Aqua's expression grew wide and sympathetic for Ventus.

       "Shh, it's alright Ventus! We'll clean it up! Shh, no need to be embarrassed," Aqua reassures. Her smile is warm and sweet toward Ven. Vanitas feels as if he's suffocating deeper in his sense of loath. With every praise Ven recieved Vanitas could feel that tight ball in his chest wind up tighter. Aqua hugged the sobbing boy closer to her, the putrid smell of urine was now invasive at the foyer. It was a acidic skunky type of smell.

         Vanitas crosses his arms. Ventus looked so defenseless and weak in the arms of the woman. This set a spark to his anger.

         "You should have used your words Ventus! Now you've gone and pissed yourself, can you be more pathetic? **_look at me when I'm talking to you!_** You smell disgusting, you're nothing but a disgusting piece of---" Aqua grips Vanitas firmly. Her eyes level with his, (Her face breathing determination) even though she was only a few feet taller than him it was still intimidating. Vanitas reels back up, bracing himself for a hit that would never come. When he realizes his mistake he turns back to Aqua.

           Her eyes are stern.

           "What is wrong with you? Ever since you've arrived, all you've done is insult your brother and give us dirty looks!" Vanitas doesn't like this, he would much rather be hit. That did not seem as intimate as being talked down to. Yes, he would much prefer a strike to the face. Vanitas tries to look away, but Aqua readjusted his head to it's orginal position. "Your not leaving until I get an answer, and apology." Her threats are empty, Vanitas gets up to test this and as he predicted she does nothing.

           "He shouldn't be cajoled..." These are Vanitas's last words to the older woman. He doesn't bat an eye at Ven or Terra as he leaves.

            ~•~•~

            The clashing of Keyblades and the smell of sweat was the first thing Aqua was hit with when she walked into the training room. Vanitas was training alongside Master Xehanort, who seemed to keep only one hand on his Keyblade. Aqua was surprised by this, wouldn't a Master such as Xehanort know that would be crippling for his forms and defense? Still Aqua had to applaud the man.  He still seemed be able to fight with brutal force.

         Vanitas was quick to respond. Aqua watched the boy go through forms with precision as well as speed. He dodged the man's attacks just in time. Flipping, rushing and guarding. Aqua watched the two train with admiration. It was enjoyable.

            Until, Master Xehanort stuck a hit on Vanitas. The boy took one direct and solid hit to his chest and crumples from impact. Aqua flinched, as the heavy metal came into contact with soft flesh. Vanitas on the other hand, gritted his teeth and bared the pain of almost being cut through like butter.

             "You are distracted Vanitas, would you help elaborate on why?" The wielder held his chest. Aqua knows that  the skin would be bruised underneath that shirt. Vanitas looks at his Master, then points at Aqua. The woman looked up in shock. She? She caused him to lose focus.

           "I don't like people watching us train Master, you know that!" Xehanort shook his head grimly.

           "That does not explain your lazy forms, or slow speed." Aqua is perplexed. She thought Vanitas performed extremely well. His forms were graceful as were they balanced, all while dodging and reflecting.

            "Master Xehanort if I may say something," Aqua interrupted the flow of conversation. The elderly master turned toward Aqua. He waved his hand urging the woman to continue. "I thought Vanitas was perfect. Maybe you should lighten up on him." Xehanort smiled charmingly.

             "Of course, I may have been a bit harsh. But, It's for his own good. You see... Vanitas is _special_ and I won't be here forever to teach him how to wield his power." Aqua furrows her eyebrows in confusion. Sure Vanitas wasn't perfect, but he was extremely good. Better than she was at his age. A voice called her from her thoughts  "Will you bandage his wounds, I must converse with Eraqus once more."

            "Sure, Vanitas come with me."

             Aqua held her hand out, as if she was coaxing a scared puppy. The boy looks up at his Master, who gives him an  impatient smirk. Vanitas walked down to Aqua and trailed behind her. Shock lowered her hand and began walking to her room. The atmosphere between them is thick with silence.

            "So why doesn't Master Xehanort fight with both hands?" Vanitas kept a firm hand on his chest, eyes lowered in a sleepy manner.

           "He doesn't want me to die in training. He only uses both hands when he's actually feels threatened. Think about it like this--- When he uses one hand that is only a fraction of power, with both... It's _all_ his power."

           The way Vanitas said this sends a cold shiver down Aqua's back. Vanitas follows the woman into her room. It's decorated with blue ornaments and decor. She motions for Vanitas to sit down on her bed. Vanitas does as he's told, but analyzes the room.

           Four white walls, each covered with a different type of wood, glass or gem. Her room has an earthy flower type smell to it. Aqua returns with the bandages. "I'll need you to take off that top." The shirt is peeled off slowly. Vanitas winced at how painfully slow the process was. His breath hitched. Aqua dropped her bandages. A silent scream awakens in her throat.

           The skin was a deep set purple- blue color, that was red where the blunt force broke skin. It would most likely scar and become calloused to prevent unnecessary exposure. Aqua turned her head away from the grotesque wound, instead she focused on picking the bandages off the ground. Knowing that relief would never come easy Aqua searched for the numbing salve in her drawer. When she found it she Immediately focused on smearing it across the wound. Vanitas twitched.

             Aqua dresses the wound quickly. Her eyes focused on the task at hand. Relentless and stern. "There, all done!" The woman wipes the sweat from her brow and straightens her posture. Vanitas does not thank her. He pulls a shirt on and walks out of the room.

            Aqua is silent.

            ~•~•~  
             
             After dinner, Vanitas sneaks into Ven's room. The boy looks up expecting Terra or Aqua, when he saw Vanitas in his door way instead... His expression grew frightened. The grip on his book became deadly. "V-Van?" Vanitas sits down on the edge of the bed. His hand comes up to brush Ventus' jawline, but the youth flinches away from the intrusive touch.

               "Ven, are you're really that happy without me?" The boy looks away and Vanitas feels his heart shatter. As the youth's hand fell, Ventus grasped it. Tears framing the natural curve of his face. Ven shook his head violently and licked his dry lips. He casted an innocent smile toward Vanitas.  It was enough to make the wielder's 'heart' feel lighter.

               "Don't...Don't...go...go," Ventus melodically calls. Vanitas wraps his arms around Ven, they fit snuggly into eachothers arms. Vanitas inhales, he could tell that Ven had just gotten out of the shower. Something about Ven in the shower made Vanitas feel funny. It was the same feeling he got when he felt angry or sad. That settling gut wrenching feeling in his abdomen. Vanitas rubs Ven up and down his back, in a soothing sense.

            "You've been mean to me Ven. It makes me angry. _Makes me want to hurt you."_ Ventus tenses.  
   
            "You...You... Scare me...Some...Some... Days." Vanitas takes note on how Ventus has Improved his language skills. The stuttering was still a barrier, but Vanitas could help Ven through it like Master and him he thousands of times all those years back.

              "I know," Vanitas hissed, causing Ven to jump in surprise. "Everyone is...Scared..." Vanitas lowers his eyes to the ground. The youth adjusted Ventus's position on the bed. This caused the boy to yell out in pain. Vanitas let's go.

               "Ow! Ow!" Ven whines. Vanitas missed the contact Ven gave him, but he knew holding onto the boy would make him feel constricted and therefore unsafe, especially when he's in pain.

             "Where does it hurt?" Vanitas is answered with another low whine. "You have to talk Ven!" The boy whines out again, this time softer.

            "My... My body is on fire, I...I'm... Tired! But, I'm afraid...of...of... Nightmares. The youth rolls his amber flecked eyes and tucks Ventus in. His body craving the attention, craving the _touch._ Quickly the wielder crawls underneath the duvet and laid down next to his other. He feels complete like this. Almost as if he is a whole being.

                In the night he wraps his arms around Ven and whispers to him, "I will keep away the nightmares, afterall you shouldn't have to worry about them... When you have a real monster laying down next to you." Vanitas doesn't expect an answer back, but-----

               Ven replies.

                This catches Vanitas off gaurd, but warms his heart.

                 "You're not a monster," Ven states clearly. Vanitas holds him closer and falls asleep smiling, like an idiot. "Hm." A whining sound emerges once again. Vanitas reassures Ven with a simple pat. 

                   ~•~•~  
          Master Xehanort is gone the next morning.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fluff is shit.  
> ... Haha
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I'm trying so hard not to rush into Ven's and Vanitas' relationship but.... it's so harrdd
> 
> Ilysm ❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The void in his heart is something Vanitas has ignored for a long time, but right now. In the midst of his walk somewhere, anywhere--- 
> 
> He breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs  
> Violence.  
> Implied child abuse.  
> Sad Ven  
> Nightmares   
> Gaslighting   
> Vanitas just wants a hug!

**_"_ ** **_The Abyss stares back..."_ **

**** _Ventus has a_ **_frequent_ ** _nightmare._

_He's covered in darkness, frightened and alone. He takes a step forward to greet the darkness, but his Master  abruptly pulls him back. Although the wishes he could continue forward to the abyss. He wishes for it._ **_Yearns_ ** _for it. Ven tugs and yanks against the restraints like an animal. They dig into his wrists, and pull away his flesh and muscle, until they only leave blood and bone._

_When he finally struggles free from the chains connecting him to the man, the surrounding darkness glups him up and he begins to fall. It's a long way down. Ventus screams for help, but no one comes. No one ever comes. When he reaches the ground his bones shatter and his arteries come undone._

_It's so painful, that Ventus screams fully. The world is a loud hum of pain._

_As his arteries comes undone,  there is always a voice, just small enough to be considered a whisper---- "You were suppose to die." From the abyss Vanitas graps Ven by his shoulders, His arteries are stitched back together and his bones taped up haphazardly. His flesh burns as it scars over. Vanitas let's his hands wander, before they settle on the boys hips. He brings one up to the boys lips, and leans in._

_"You deserve it... You think this is pain?" Vanitas hissed, stepping forward. His eyes filled with a sad pain, that makes Ven burn with self loathe. "You should be apologizing to me Ven, you hurt me. Master hurt me. Everyone hurts me... They hate me."_

_"I-I'm sorry Van." Tears pour, and fall. Vanitas ignores the boy's apology, instead he nibbles away on the corners of Ventus' mouth. He brings his hands to the boys hair and shoves him away.  Ven cries in pain._

_"Can't you see you are me? They hate you just as they do me and It's not fair!"_

           Ventus jolts awake in panic. His hands fly to his head. He rocks himself steadily. Back and forth. Back and forth. Vanitas wakes up to this alarmed. The wielder takes the boy in his arms and reassures him he is safe. Ventus attempted to calm down. His shakey breathing makes him light headed, he can't concentrate on anything. Not with Vanitas shaking him like a madman.

           "Ven? Are you okay?" Vanitas inquires. Ventus shoves him away. It's a shock at first, Vanitas regains his stability and growls lowly. Out of impulse the youth grabs his other half and hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

           "Stop! Go!" The boy yells, he wants Vanitas to stop. Ven thrashes against the youth, knocking the wind out of him. But Vanitas remains confident he has both of Ven's hands firmly held by the wrists.

             **_Stop staring at him, stop mocking him._**

Ventus can't deal with his other half right now. Not after a nightmare like that. He can still feel hands gripping his throat. The door opens with a thud, Vanitas looks up to see who is at the doorway. The satin sheets are crumbled underneath his form.

      Both boys look defenseless, sitting on the bed with a _'deer caught in headlights'_ expression. Ventus is quiet.

     Terra is angry as he always was. Brows furrowed in rage, and teeth clenched painfully tight. The man's shirt is off showing off an unwanted amount of skin, the older male only has oversized lounge pants on. Terra seemed hostile, and reeked of  competitive darkness. The smell is disgusting.

     Vanitas scrunches up his nose and gags. Terra's darkness smelt like old meat that was rotten in the back of the fridge. Aqua on the other hand is genuinely confused. A catalyzed fear is set in her eyes. She watched Vanitas and Ven, eyes cautiously flickering between the two. She has nothing to say. Ventus takes this moment to kick Vanitas right in the mouth.

     "Stop!" Ventus repeats, holding his hand to his mouth. His face an unhealthy hue of a yellowed green. Terra summons his Keyblade, Earthshaker fills his hand. Aqua places her self between Vanitas and Terra, she can feel the tension in the air.

     "Terra, put your Blade down! Remember what Master says, never strike an innocent," Aqua rationalized. Terra gritted his teeth and stared and Vanitas, who was still holding Ven by the wrists.

     "I heard Master talking to Xehanort... Ven is a victum, Vanitas is anything but innocent! Vanitas is filled with darkness, it's too late for him!" Aqua places a soft, but caring hand on Terra's shoulder. The skin to skin contact is warm. Terra's flesh is comforting.

      "Even so Vanitas is still Ventus's brother! He still must hold a very special place in Ven's heart. Do you want to be responsible for making Ven sad Terra?" Vanitas watches the transaction. Laughing internally because...

       _**You could never be special in someone's heart.**_

"No," Terra answers, shamefully putting away Earthshaker. Vanitas let's go of Ventus, obviously affected by the conversation to some degree. He walks pass the duo feeling more alone than he has in his entire life. The void in his heart is something Vanitas has ignored for a long time, but right now. In the midst of his walk somewhere, _anywhere--- he breaks down._ His hands carress his shoulders in some self pitying hug.

       He does not sob openly like Ven would. Ventus would cry with his mouth agape and his nose running. Eyes blurry and red. Vanitas is crying slowly, there is no rush to his tears. A Hareraiser greets him, with a few more trailing behind it. The small creatures shows their creator some comforting acts of kind behavior, before disappearing.

       This only makes Vanitas feel as if his heart is swelling, and it hurts. It hurts so much. Vanitas gripped where his heart resided and swallowed, as he trembled in pain.

      "Vanitas? What are you doing down by the foyer? Are you hurt?" Eraqus questions. His voice has traces of doubt, but his questions are nonetheless genuine. Vanitas wipes away his tears. The only weakness holding him back in that moment. The boy turns around to greet the Master. Vanitas is still firmly hugging himself. His gold eyes flash up at the man, who towers over him.

        "I'm fine," Vanitas seethed. Eraqus flinched at the boy's ferocity. The youth picks himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "Where is my Master I would like to talk with him, aak when we we are going home." The Master bends a knee to reach Vanitas's eye level.

      Eraqus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Vanitas finds this a bit strange, but doesn't comment. "He isn't anywhere on the castle grounds, that's why I was confused to see you... He said you would be going with him today." Vanitas' blood runs cold. Like sharp ice traveling through his veins. The information is too much and Vanitas grows limp and collapsed in on himself. Eraqus captures the boy and lays him down softly on the floor, afraid of damaging him further.

     Now, Vanitas was truly alone in a castle filled with light. Occupied by **idiots**.

~•~•~

        Ventus felt bad for causing such a scene. His hands wrapped around the sheets and his adrenaline made him shake "Van...Van g-gonna be...be okay? He can't get the words out. They seemed trapped in his throat. Aqua reassures Ven that his brother will be alright, but Ventus has his suspicions.

        "I promise no harm has came to him," Aqua spoke. "Why don't we all go to the mess hall for something to eat." Aqua looks over at Terra pleadingly. The older male uncrossed his arms and smiled. Aqua helped Ventus out of bed, leading him down the corridor to the stairs. Ventus stoppes, and watches Eraqus leaned over a unconscious Vanitas. It makes Ven itch.

        _"You're still too slow Vanitas..."_

_The youth has collapsed, only his Key holding him up now. His teeth are gritted and his wounds smell like salt and taste metallic. Xehanort cups Vanitas's cheek. "It's your own fault you're being wounded. You're not quick enough." No name is pointed at the Youth. Vanitas doesn't flinch._

_"Ven, was quick---"_

_"I'm not him!"_ _Xehanort stops midsentence. His eyes waver over to Vanitas.  The boy flinched._

_"Pity." Xehanort thrashes Vanitas. Bringing No Name down repeatedly, even as the boy screamed bloody murder. The hefty metal collided with flesh and bruised, sometimes even broke the milky white skin._

_Ven stays quiet near the entryway. The room smells like salt and blood._

_His skin crawls and he itches._

Ventus wedges himself between Eraqus and Vanitas like some sort of wall. Eraqus is surprised by this. The boys holds onto Vanitas like he is his lifeline and refused to let go. "Ven, did you think I was hurting him?" Ventus looks up with wide eyes. Of course! Master hurt people, he hurt Van! So why wouldn't Eraqus hurt people, that's what Master's do afterall. 

          "Ven you have to believe I would never hurt him, He fell and I'm trying to help him."

          "Help?"

           "Yes. " Eraqus nods.  
     
     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❣Hope you enjoyed!  
> Now that Xehanort is gone Vanitas really does have nothing heh. Terra seems to not like Vanitas that much either  
> ...
> 
> (ノ￣ω￣)ノ


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   "I just... Just... want... you... happy..." This catches Vanitas off gaurd, his eyes soften and his grip loosens. "Van...Van... Van..." Ventus trembled, repeating the same word over and over again. 
> 
>    "You gave up on me."
> 
>       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWs  
> Implied past violence.  
> Abandonment.  
> Verbal Abuse.

        **"Then Perish."**  
        
"Does this hurt---"

"Yes, don't press there," Vanitas hissed. Eraqus lowered his arm his expression grim. Vanitas grabbed his shirt and put it back on, his eyes wandering to the doorframe where Ven stayed hesitant in approaching the two. Vanitas bared his teeth letting an inhuman growl escape his jowls. The youth squeaks in fear, scrambling away from the door. This gives Vanitas some reconciliation. Eraqus shook his head in disappointment.

       "You shouldn't treat your brother like that Vanitas, it is unbecoming of you. Ven cares a lot about you." Vanitas lowers his head like a puppy. His golden eyes peer up at the older master, head still bowed with shame.

       "He should have died a while ago," Vanitas whispers. Eraqus hears this, he stops what he was doing and took Vanitas by the shoulders. The man gripped the youth firmly, but not firm enough to cause pain. His unruly eyebrows drew inward, furrowed with frustration. The master opens his mouth to reprimand Vanitas, but Terra walks in and interrupted the scene.

       "Master, Aqua wants you in the kitchen..." Terra trails off, his eyes narrow at the sight of Vanitas on the bed. His eyes become cold, slowly his hands clench into fists. "We'll be waiting downstairs when you decide to come down," Terra projected, practically forcing the words through clenched teeth. The man turns sharply, slamming the door behind him.

       "Terra!" Eraqus yells. The man gets off the bed and tears the door open, rightfully storming after arrogant the man. This leaves Vanitas alone. The boy takes this opportunity to explore.  Curiosity pouring from him, the wielder picks up artifacts and small mementos he finds scattered throughout the rooms. Finally, he moves into the corridors looping to the stairs.

       This is where he bumps into Ven. His other half looks scared, eyes wide with an innocence Vanitas could only long for. The jaded boy finds himself insulted by the entire being of the bright eyed youth. "Ven, where are your new friends? After all you don't seem to want me around anymore." Vanitas crosses his arms. The boy shakes his head wanting to speak, but afraid. This did not matter however Vanitas unwilling to listen to him Already having a strong belief In his own knowledge.         

      "Vani---"

       "No," Vanitas snapped harshly. "You don't get to talk Ventus." Vanitas took Ven by his wrist, wanting to break it under the pressure of his grip. Ventus pleaded in pain, his face threatening to spill tears.

         "Van---"

         "Why are you so pathetic?" Vanitas insisted. His eyes narrowed like that of a snake. "I hate you..." Ven wipes the tears away with his free arm.

          "I just... Just... want... you... happy..." This catches Vanitas off gaurd, his eyes soften and his grip loosens. "Van...Van... Van..." Ventus trembled, repeating the same word over and over again.

       "You gave up on me."

       "No!" Ven protested. "Everytime you hit me! Bit me! I never once held it against you... So...So...Don't...Don't..." Ven trails off, the light in his eyes dimming.  Vanitas sighed and let his hand explore Ven's lips and the fading brusies on his neck. The wielder's breath starts softening.

        "Don't be mean," Ven finished his thoughts.

       Vanitas lowers his lips to Ventus's neck, his breath ghosted on the youth's skin. The wielder caresses the boy's cheek, and slowly pulls away. No matter how much he denied it, he can feel that coiling rage in the pit of his stomach. 

          "Leave," Vanitas growled. Ven flinched away, startled by the boy's sudden change in emotion. "I feel like I'm going to hit you. _I really don't want to_ _hurt you._ " Vanitas clenched his hand into a fist, as if physically pained from being around his other half.

         "I-I don't...don't...don't...I...Um..." Tears flooded The youth's face, turning his cheeks red and puffy. Vanitas places a thumb on Ventus's lips.

          "Words," Vanitas commanded. Ventus wipes away his snotty face on the sleeve of his shirt. Vanitas grimaced at this. "Gross." Ven smiled hazily at his other half.

          "Sorry."

           ~•~•~

           Vanitas watches Ven turn his nose up st his porridge.  This behaviour was not seen as snobby per se, just... rude. The wielder nudges him, urging the blonde youth to eat his oats while they were at least still warm. Aqua had even given Ventus extra chopped fruits to cheer up his gloomy exterior. The boy wae stubborn when it came to his meal. He crossed his arms and turned away from the sweet aroma "N..no." Vanitas grows frustrated by this.

_"You have to eat!" The boy's fist meets the table in a display of anger. Ventus flinches away from the threat, his teeth clenched in annoyance. Terra opens his mouth to say something, but Aqua promptly shakes her head_ _, oceanic blue eyes narrowed into slits. Ven takes the metalspoon from beside the ceramic bowl filled with sweet porridge. The oats looked amazing. Almost alluring in a sense, with all thar honey drizzled on the top accompanied by neatly sliced fruit and nuts._

      Ven took a few bites and shivered. The youth felt queasy, even with the oats being the right amount of sweet to make his tongue sing. Vanitas ate his bland Oats as soon as Ven did. His bowl wasn't as pretty, and the food wasn't highly adorned with honey, fruit or even nuts... But, nontheless the oats were good.

      A dreadful silence befell the room. Eraqus did not enjoy the sodden stiffness in the air, as he walked into the mess hall. Terra stirred the oats into a continuous mess.  Eraqus coughs, and Terra glances up at his Master, before violently looking away.  Vanitas shoveled more food into his mouth.

        "Xehanort has left, there is no sigh of him, it seemed like he vanished with no trace." Vanitas can feel his stomach jump with a low whine  hearing the man's name. Aqua looked up misty eyed.

        "What will happen of Vanitas and Ven?" Aqua whispered. Vanitas hated how the woman says his name, he hated howbbn it rolled off her tongue as if it was a curse word. Eraqus sits down, he looks at Ven, then Vanitas snd the back at Ven. The man sighs and rubs his temples.

         "We orginally came to terms that I would take Ven, and Master Xehanort would take Vanitas ." Eraqus paused, Vanitas felt his heart seize. Xehanort had always entertained the thought of seperating Vanitas from Ven... The wielder gripped the table.

       "But as you can tell, that does not seem to be the case anymore... So the only thing I can do is take them both in and hopefully I find out where Xehanort vanished off to." Ven graps for Vanitas's hand, the boy pulls away. Terra seemed annoyed by this sudden revelation, Aqua on the other hand clapped her hands together and smiled warmly at Ven and Vanitas.

      "Well, best not daddle on trivialities! I'm sure we will find Master Xehanort,"  Aqua chimes. Even as the atomposhere plummeted Aqua continued smiling. "I'll make cookies, how about that?" Vanitas doesn't answer, Ven excitedly gets up to join Aqua on her voyage to the kitchen. The boy stops halfway off his seat when he notices his other half was not following.

        "Van?" Ventus whispers. "Are...Are you com---"

        "You can go," Vanitas sounded defeated. His reply was soft, almost void of life. "I'm... I'll see you in your room later." The wielder leaves the table. His steps fade, as he grows distant. Ven feels horrible about the situation, his chest was on fire, and he wanted to hide underneath the protection of his blankets and cry. Aqua curly stirred Ven away, promising the upset youth he could lick the cookie dough off the spoon.

      •~•~•

      Vanitas doesn't come out of his room, and he certainly does not visit Ven. The youth crumbles, and knocks on Vanitas's bedroom door. He stiffens, wating for the door to swing open to reveal a distraught and violent Vanitas. No answer. He knocks again... No answer. The air is cold, seeping through Ventus's pajama pants and making him uncomfortably cold. Ven tries once more, before disappearing down the hall way into his own seclusion.

        The moonlight fills the room with light. Ven goes to shut the drapes, but he is side track when his eye catches a glimpse of the stars. They look like big, luminous, rhinestones tonight. Ven can feel a tug a his heart. His mind escapes him for the moment, with jo warning Ven starts remembering when Vanitas would sneak him out of the castle to  watch the stars. It was such a simple gesture, but meant the worlds and more to Ven. The youth remenises on how Xehanort treated him when he first arrived--- Hell how the man treated him the entire duration the youth knew him... Like he was a fragile doll.

            _"No boy don't touch that."_

_"No boy stay out of the kitchen."_

            _"Vanitas cut Ventus's meat."_

_"Vanitas, Ventus fell help him get a bandage."_

_"Vanitas, Ven has a cold give him medication._ "

          Ven stared at the stars, suddenly the idea of staring at them without Vanitas made him ill. With no hesitancy Ven shut the window and closed the drapes. Hopefully shutting all the pain out.  
  
          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't even know❣❤
> 
>  
> 
> Ilysm - Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven squeezed his eyes shut. Vanitas holds him tighter; bringing both bodies down until their knees touch the soft ground.
> 
>            Vanitas smells like coffee.
> 
>        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> Loneliness/ hints of touch deprivation.  
> Vanitas and his sassy ass mouth.

**_"From the day we met I knew I'd hurt you eventually."_ **

     Okay, so Vanitas was lonely

      So what? It's not like the boy would admit it to himself or anyone else. He was too prideful for that. Always too prideful.

     Too prideful to tell Ventus how much he missed curling up next to him. He was too prideful to tell Ven he longed for the feeling of waking up drowsy, with him snoring heavily in his arms... How he missed the way Ventus' mouth quivered at the corners when he smiled _._

     Vanitas let out a sharp breath and turned onto his side. Facing the darkness on the opposite wall. Vanitas buried his face into the pillow. Fingers curling around the fabric as he breathed in, suffocating himself. It was just as his face was staring to turn blue, and his eyes watered that Vanitas lifted his head up.

      "Damn it!" Vanitas seethed.

       He threw his hands up uselessly in the air; Eyes clenched in a display of disarray. His arms go limp, then tense again. Dropping solidly to his side. "Damn it..." Vanitas hissed out weaker this time. He can feel how happy Ven was. (It sat like an unbearable weight on his chest.)

       Vanitas hated how Ven's happiness mocked him.

       ~•~•~

        Ven was not happy.

        No matter how hard he concentrated; The wielder could not summon a Keyblade. Ventus furrows his eyebrows, and tries again. 

Concentrate...  
Concentrate...

Ventus can feel something bubbling forth, and then... Nothing. The youth throws his hand up in a fit of frustration. Terra places a heavy hand of Ventus' shoulder, chuckling at how red Ven was from his anger.

     "Don't worry, you'll learn soon," Terra reassures. Leading Ven back to the garden where Aqua was watering her flowers.

          "Can't...learn Terra!" Ven exasperated. Eyes wide like a kicked puppy's. "I'm--- Why...are you...being...helpful? You---" Ven's mumbling stops when Terra halts mid-stride. Ven has to twirl his body in an obscene way to avoid crashing into the man. Terra turns around and offers Ven a kind smile.

           "Because I _believe_ in you Ven," Terra whispered. Terra leads the rest of the way to the garden silently. His movement controlled and heavy. Ven can't help, but blush at Terra's words. The boy places a hand on his beating heart. They must be walking too fast, his heart was beating so quickly.

             Ventus looks at the garden. It was such a place of solidarity.

            Aqua sits by the fountain, her hands tending to a couple colorful flowers that Ven had forgotten the names of. Her face is calm, as she pets the leaves of the lillies.  Her gaze dipped upward, and her smile widened as she saw them.

    "Ven? Terra? You've come to join me? Great!" Aqua left her spot by the fountain and grabs both of their respective hands "We can train together then? Have you learned to summon yet Ven? Oh you should show me!"

             Ventus awkwardly chuckles. It's the kind of overbearing awkwardness that no one can ignore. "I'm... Talk...I'm...to...talk to.. M-Master... So..." Terra raises an eyebrow, but does not question Ventus on his nervous behavior. It was just him and Aqua. Ven grows frustrated by his lack of communication, and tries harder furrowing his eyebrows together... Forcing the words out hurt so much, but Ven did not want to seem stupid or---

          **"You can't even talk. Are you that weak? It's your fault we're so broken... It's all your fault."**

"I want...Want..." Ven groans in frustration, and tries again. "I want...WANT..."

            Terra and Aqua share a look of discomfort. They both are receptive to Ventus and his issues with speech. They know that talking was hard for him, and encouraged the youth to take as much time as he needed when speaking. Terra places a hand on Ven's shoulders, stopping the boy from speaking. Aqua leaned down to offer her care.

          "Take as long as you need Ven!" She says enthusiastically. Ventus nods, and Terra retracts his hand. Ven finds himself wanting to feel the warmth just one more time. Ven closes his eyes and talks one deep breath.

           "I'm going t-to talk to Eraqus."  Terra seemed suprised, he was about to say something, but Aqua interjected her  voice heavy.

       "Are you okay? Did something happen?" Ven mutely shakes his head in response, eyes traveling between both Aqua and Terra's conflicted facial expressions. Terra laughs lowly.

          "Do you need help finding the study, or---" Ven cut the man off, shaking his head and hands wildly.

        "No!"

        Terra and Aqua share a look once again, before ultimately agreeing on something, that completely went over Ventus' head. "I-I'm fine!"

       "Okay," Aqua answered slowly. "We will be in the training room if you need us." Ven enthusiastically nodded, before leaving the garden behind.

              ~•~•~

              Ven, did not go to Master Eraqus' study. In fact he walked past it with a straight stride, although he felt pretty bad about it. He progressed down the dimly lit hallway. The youth suddenly haulted outside of Vanitas' door, not even realizing his feet had brought him here. Undeterred by the brooding sense of malice, Ven entered the room. Or attempted to at least; His hand gripped the handle, but his lips puckered as if he had just ate something foul.

 

 

 

           _'It's not too late to leave,'_ The small voice inside of him whispered. Ven quivered, his hand slipping away from the door as he slowly lost the courage to open the door. His hand was completely off the door handle, when the door swung open. Revealing a very good annoyed Vanitas, he narrowed his eyes. Ven awkwardly waved at his _'brother.'_  

          "H-Hi?" Ven greeted quietly.

          Vanitas was not amused by this. Annoyed? Possibly. But Amused? Not by a long shot. "Get in loser," Vanitas teased. His eyes are tired and swollen. Ven watches Vanitas disappear into the darkness of the room and shuffled stupidly. He wanted to run inside, but the darkness scared him away.

           "Are you coming?" Vanitas questioned from inside the bedroom.

           Ven scurried into the room, alarmed by how he was called out so suddenly. Ventus lingered by the doorway, uncertain where to go. _What do I say? What do I do? What if Vanitas doesn't want him around! T-This was a big mistake---_

"Oof," Ven let's out a sound, as his midsection his embraced. It takes him a few seconds to realize that Vanitas was wrapping him in a hug.

           Ven holds his hands out cautiously, just above Vanitas' shoulders.  He waits, before hugging Vanitas back. Ths youth sobs sorrowfully into the Ventus' shoulder. The chokes gasps wormed their way into Ventus' stomach, making him feel awful; from the inside out.  Ven squeezed his eyes shut. Vanitas holds him tighter; bringing both bodies down until their knees touch the soft ground.

           Vanitas smells like coffee.

          "Van...uh..Van Are you okay?"

           "I just wanted a hug," Vanitas answers.  He sounds broken, as if something inside of him had just came to terms with something awful. "I just wanted to be held, for once in this _painful_ existence..." Ven doesn't say anything for a long, long time. He sits in the silence with Vanitas, he let's the wielder hug him and cry out.

  "If you w-w-want to be held... uh..I will always be here to... um... h-hold you," Ven stammers. Vanitas chuckled directly into Ventus' ear. The youth shivered at the contact, Vanitas' lips were cold.

            "I hate you."

             "I-I Know..."

             They stay intertwined.

             ~•~•~

             Terra was disappointed when Ventus showed up hours later, just before dinner at the training hall... With Vanitas. The boy walks with a attitude just behind a very enthusiastic Ventus. Aqua somehow maintains her calm, caring demeanor. Terra is livid. He can't bear the sight, or smell of Vanitas.

              The boy was **_dripping_** in bad vibes.

              "Hello Vanitas! I see you brought your brother with you Ven! That's good," Aqua greeted. Vanitas crossed his arms and looked away. "Would you like to joi---"

               "No..." Vanitas sneered. Aqua's Smile flatered a bit, her eyes blank as her face strained a falsified smile. 

                "That's okay!"

         Ven liked watching Terra and Aqua train. It was always a sense of wonder for him, but Vanitas _hated it._ He commented on the form of the duo and how weak their swings were, he commented on how bad they were at dodging and evading. Terra leveled a glowering look toward Vanitas. Ventus tried to smile optimistically, but it was hard when Vanitas was pissing everyone off.

       "Oh look _another_ crappy evade from Terra, anything new?"

        "V-Vanitas...uh...uh...please...stop it!" Ven exasperated. Vanitas shot the youth a disgusted glance, his golden irises flickered with hurt.

         "Stop s-s-s-s-s-stuttering Ventus. It's weak and makes him sick."

          Ventus knows that Vanitas was just poking fun at him because he was uncomfortable in his situation, but that did not make Ven feel any better about himself; his stutter was a very personal subject to him. He must have shown this on his face, because Terra swung his blade at Vanitas; making the boy flail back in shock.

         Terra met Vanitas' scowl with a crudely insulting stare. He held his Keyblade directly underneath Vanitas' chin in disapproval. The teen growled at the man above him. Ven ran to Terra's side, eyes pleading to let Vanitas go.

      "H-He was...joking! Let him go please T-Terra!" Ven shouts pointedly at the man, eyebrows creased with worry.

     Terra looks down at Ven. Teary blue eyes penetrated the very being of his soul. Terra bit his lip and sighed roughly through his nose. The frustrated wielder throws Vanitas to the ground with vigorous rage. Aqua yelps as a bone crushing sound echoes through the room, she claps her hands over her mouth; eyes wide with shock.

      Her eyes burned frantically at Terra.  Terrified her friend would do something so terrible. "Terra," Aqua squeaks out, her eyes still bulging with fright. Terra's irritated visage melted away, only leaving a vieled expression of remorse.

       "Aqua, I---"

       The man takes a step forward, she takes a step back.

        Ven crouched by Vanitas' side, the boy hissed in pain; holding his head tightly. Vanitas let's a few strained noises out.

     "V-V-ANITAS! A-a-Are you okay?" Ven inquired. He is frantic in his appearance, hair tousled and eyes so wide you could see the tears in them before they had the chance to fall.

     Vanitas bounces up, summoning his weapon. He propels himself at Terra, the man was so preoccupied, by the time he saw Vanitas springing back at him... It was too late. Terra is rammed hard enough with Wayward Wind that he lost the feeling in his gut for a mintue.

      Vanitas let's a battle cry out and lunged at Terra again. His eyes were blinded with rage. A primal feeling in him told him to continue, even as Ven screamed for him to put the Keyblade down. He didn't want to hurt Terra. No. That would be too simple.

      He was going to **kill** him.

      Terra's only choice was defense.

      Vanitas was so swift and agile with his attacks that Terra was physically unable to tank him. He wasn't like Aqua; he did not flow. Instead he was strong and nimble like a rough stormy wind. Vanitas would hammer Terra down with blows to his midsection, before retreating to attack from another angle.

       The battle just started and Terra was so tired.

      "What rock head? You start the fight,  but won't finish it!? Patheti--" Vanitas stopped midsentence surprised by the chains of light thag erupted from an unknown source and clung to his abdomen. "What!?" Vanitas screamed in confusion, quickly being pulled away from Terra.

     Eraqus glances at his student's sternly, and stops at Vanitas. The boy thrashes in the chains. "Let me go!"

     "You have caused enough disarray!" Eraqus yells at Vanitas. Ven flinches. He has never seen Eraqus so angry before. The man has one heavy brow slanted in strong disbelief (maybe disbelief?) At the scene.

       "It wasn't m--"

       "Vanitas, I kept you here as a display of my hospitality, but if you do not behave and understand that my kindness will not be taken for granted I will punish you." The man does not unglue his eyes from Vanitas' this makes Vanitas uncomfortable. He slams his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together painfully.

      "Do you understand?"

      "Yes," Vanitas spat out.

      Eraqus smiles warmly and let's Vanitas out of the chains. Vanitas hissed, rubbing the ache from his wrists. Eraqus pats Vanitas' head, ruffling his hair a bit before retracting his touch. Ven rushes to Vanitas, and helps the boy up. "Are you alright?"

      "I'm fine, leave me alone! I can walk."

       Ven repects Vanitas' wish and retracts his arm. "Now who would like some pie and tea? I think I made just enough," Master Eraqus announced with a smile. Aqua gives a strained smile; her eyes are still red from crying.

       "Of course."

         
       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ❤
> 
> (and yes I know that Vanitas has Void Gear as a Keyblade, but I decided to give him Wayward Wind for now, because I have something planned for the Keyblade situation in the future.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on use your words. Tell me you want me, and only me to help." Vanitas nuzzled Ven. "Tell me you want me, and not that lowly dirtbag Terra." Vanitas could use a stroke to his ego, he smirks knowing only Ven could provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> Implied incest.  
> Selfcest.  
> Vanitas and Ven literally just getting it on

The pie tastes sickly sweet.

It was so sweet, too sweet. Vanitas can't bare to finish the monstrosity, let alone look at it. The pie was mulberry, and a cesspool of sugar and stomachaches. This does not deter Ven. The boy watches Vanitas cast away the pie with an appeasing stare, Ven whines lowly, catching Vanitas' attention. The youth smiles widely, hoping to be granted permission to eat Vanitas' untouched slice. Vanitas nonchalantly pushes the pie toward Ven with little care.

"Have it," Vanitas sneered.

Ven smiled, readying his fork to dig in. That is, until The plate is moved away at lightning speed across the table.

"You shouldn't have that much sugar Ven," Terra chimes, shooting Vanitas a discriminatory glare. Vanitas felt threatened by how the man thought he could just assert himself into the conversation. The man stands up from the table, holding the plate in his left hand. Terra doesn't blink as he drops the pie into the bin. Ven on the other hand, seemed heartbroken by the development.

The younger bites his lip haltingly. 

Vanitas stands up, his demeanor swiftly a hiss escapes the back of his throat. Ven tries to pull Vanitas back down, but the boy swats his hand away angrily. Vanitas breathes in and storms away from the scene, Ventus cried. The warm tears filled his eyes dramatically.

"Vanitas!?" Ven exasperated, anxiety  skyrocketing, just as he started to run after his other half, Terra grasps his arm, Ventus stares longingly at the hallway Vanitas disappeared down.

"Let him go, he wants to be alone," Terra whispers reassuringly. Ven tugs his arm away, leaving a bruise where Terra held onto him too tightly.

~•~•~

Ventus meets Vanitas in his room.

The broken Keyblade wielder sits on his bed, posture slumped over to one side. His eyes held a darkness in them.

"V-Vani?" Ven walks up to the boy. His figure quivering with fear. "A-Are... uh... you---AH!" Vanitas graps Ven by the waist pinning him to the bed.  
"Van---erm!" Vanitas leans over Ven, taking his tongue in his waning mouth. Ven gasps at the feeling of Vanitas invading his mouth, and taking over his senses. 

Vanitas watched Ven grow complacent with the tongue rhythm. Back and forth, up and down. Vanitas pulled his mouth away, and sucked on Ventus's neck. The younger cries out, his hands find their way to Vanitas' black hair. "Wait! That feels uncomfortable!" Vanitas sucks harder, causing Ven to cry, "Vanitas it hurts!"

The boy pulls away from Ven's neck.

"What? What hurts?" Vanitas asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Between my legs..."

Vanitas pulled Ven away, analyzing the area he described, and behold the youth was _hard_. Vanitas grew horny, watching Ventus's leaking cock strain against the confides of his pants. Wow, not only did Ven lack strength, but lacked sense.

"Just rub it," Vanitas suggested to the boy, the idea of getting off to watching Ven jerk off was exciting to him. Ventus tugs at his groin for a minute, only to pull away.

"I can't I don't want to aggravate it," Ventus whined in a boyish tone.

Vanitas deadpanned. Was he serious? Well, That was a serious turnoff.

"Vani! Don't look at me like that! I'm scared!" Vanitas didn't know whether to laugh, or cry at Ven's disgustingly pure innocence... He did not know how to feel about the way Ven's eyes watered with genuine fear of something so trivial... So mundane. Vanitas doesn't know why, but the thought of the boy's innocence makes him giddy.

"Do you want me to help?" Vanitas slurred in a sultry tone. Ven is hesitant at first, but he consents, nodding his head with a sense of embarrassment.

"Come on use your words. Tell me you want me, and only me to help." Vanitas nuzzled Ven. "Tell me you want me, and not that lowly dirtbag Terra." Vanitas could use a stroke to his ego, he smirks knowing only Ven could provide.

"Yes. P-Please, yes...um.. can... C-Can you help?" Ventus whimpers pathetically. Vanitas moved further onto the bed, positioning them so that his back was touching the bedframe, and Ven had his front facing the door with his back facing Vanitas. He looked great in Vanitas' opinion, legs open wide, and thighs spread apart nicely.

He looked amazing right next to Vanitas, where he belonged.

Vanitas made the first move, and palmed Ventus roughly through his pants, the boy shudders trying to pull away, scared that Vanitas may hurt him. The ravenette coaxed the youth into relaxing underneath his touch. "Stay still, shhhhh. It's alright Ven." Although Ventus was scared, he spread his legs a bit wider. This was enough for Vanitas to slip his hands underneath the boy's pants, and underwear. Vanitas smiled, as he took the boy's hard wheeping, dick into his hands.

"Stop s-smiling at it!" Ventus shrieked. "That's embarrassing!" He moaned out pitifully.

"Shut up Ven, your dick is cute. It looks so innocent." Vanitas first feels Ven out, and the poor, innocent, _naive_ child goes along with the cohersion. "That feels nice, eh?" Vanitas asked, distracting Ven.

Ven moans into Vanitas' ear, throwing his head back in bliss. "Hm y-yeah. It's... N-Nice. Hmmm..." Vanitas continues to stroke Ven, his own length stirring, as Ventus got further up on his lap, and grinded back onto Vanitas' groin, slowly becoming more erratic. To meet this new rythm Vanitas pumps Ventus' cock faster.

Ven slams his eyes shut, heat pooling in his belly. "Vani! I want you to be happy, B-but. NO! sto--- I want you to--- _EhAH!_ " Vanitas is too worried about his own gratification to respond to the child's dimwitted commentary. In a hurry, Vanitas pulls his hand away from Ventus' hardened length, and firmly gripped the youth's golden hair, while is other hand held Ventus in place by the hip. The springs of the bed whined loudly, protesting this assault.

"Van! W-Wait! Ah! ah!"

Vanitas returned Ventus's gracious grinding with harsh rutting against the boy's backside. "Stupid slut," Vanitas slurred out, "Spreading your legs for anyone's fucking dick."

"Nonono--- too much--- I'gonna!mm-"

Ven went quiet, as he exploded in pleasure, blind sided by the white, hot gift that was an orgasm. Vanitas reached between Ventus's thighs, and milked the boy onto the soiled sheets.

Ventus didn't even get a second to cool down, before he is turned over, and Vanitas' cock is shoved in his face. "Finish what you started," The teen snarls. Ventus was confused. What did he start? Nevertheless, Ventus took Vanitas in his mouth.

He immediately regretted the decision. The taste of it was werid. Salty, and foreign. Ventus wants to get Vanitas out of his mouth, but the teen holds the back of his head, preventing him from escaping. Vanitas forced Ven to choke him down. The teen grunted as he increased his thrusts, pleasure pooling in his stomach until---

"Fuck!" The teen cursed.

Quickly, Vanitas pulled himself out of Ven's tight throat, and smeared his seed over the shocked boy's face. Exhaustion hit Vanitas, and he crumbled back onto the bed. Ven can still feel the tingling sensation from his brother's lude touches. He wants to ask to go again, but Vanitas looks out for the count. So, Ven opts to curl up next to him instead.

"Hm, goodboy Venny. Very goodboy," Vanitas slurred into Ventus' ear. Ven hides his face in Vanitas' neck. Gobbling up the words the dazed youth fed him. The validation felt nice.

Unbeknownst to both boy's that they just opened up a gateway, that would never close.

~•~•~•~

Ven can feel the ache now. The bruising of where Vanitas was holding his hips too hard, and the sharp pain of where his hair was pulled out. Vanitas is gone, presumably taking a shower to wash away what happened, to wash away _him._ Ven doesn't know why, but he sobs at this. He feels like he did something wrong, but his body, although aching and in pain, wanted Vanitas to come back and spend time with him again, to touch him, and call him good.

Vanitas exited the bathroom contempt. Until he noticed Ven crying on his bed. Immediately he was by the blonde's side. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Shit." The boy runs his hand through his hair. "Tell me what happened. Just _stop_ crying." Ven sniffled, as Vanitas held him reassuringly in his arms.

"Y-You l-left, and I g-got scared...y...you ran off. P...please, tell me what we did last night. I want to hear y-you talk about it. It was wrong wasn't it? We...um...we...y...yo.. You aren't suppose...suppose...to... to touch me like that... um... Master said---"

"WELL Venny. In case you haven't noticed Master is not here! He abandoned us, _both_ of us." Vanitas violently puts Ven into his arms, nails puncturing his skin, and leaving indents. "You know what that means." Ven breathes out, Vanitas was still damp from his shower earlier. He liked the way Vanitas smelled, like rainwater and coffee. It was almost Always, rainwater, coffee. and on rare occasion, ash.

"We can spend time with eachother anytime we want. No more Xehanort pulling me away," Vanitas exclaimed ecstatically. Ven was happy by this, but nervousness took root inside of him. The butterflies in his stomach were proof enough of his uncertainty. Ven opened his mouth to say something, but Vanitas cut him off. "Just remember Ven..." Vanitas whispers looking around inconspicuously, as if he was waiting for something, or someone to jump out. "If you tell anyone about what we did last night, Eraqus will take me away, and we will never see eachother, or spend time together again."

Ven gasps at this.

He didn't want Eraqus to take Vanitas away, because Vanitas... _Vanitas was the last thing Ven had._ Although, the boy wasn't perfect Vanitas was still his brother, and to spend time with him was a blessing in, and of itself.

"No! Don't go away!" Ven cried out, sobbing to Vanitas's chest. The youth smirked, holding Ven closer.

"Shh. It's okay Ven. I won't, just keep last night between us, okay?"

"I will," Ven sighs. Vanitas stroked Ventus's golden hair, his sharp smile edging at the corner of his lips.

"Goodboy," Vanitas purred capturing Ventus' lips with his own. Ven quivered, as Vanitas held his cheek protectively, and gingerly entwined his toungue with the youngers. Ven was inexperienced, and messy with the motion. Soon, Vanitas pulled away, resting his forehead against Ven's, he stared into his brother's eyes in adoration. "Take a shower, I'll be waiting."

~•~•~

Aqua notices it first. The way Ven walks into the room. Practically glued to Vanitas. Both boy's take their seats, and Vanitas makes sure to whisper something too quiet for any occupants of the room, expect him and Ven, to hear.

_"Don't screw up."_

Together they eat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I made this chapter. R.i.p

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice Vanitas's Conscience (the italic voice that is sometimes in bold) says 'you' and it's kinda a headcanon that Vanitas thinks he's the 'orginal Ven' because he has all his memories from before. You can see this when his conscience says " you're the real one." Or in the flashback when he says "Master is mad with you again." He's not directly talking about Vaintas, he's talking about the orginal Ven (before they were split.


End file.
